deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Māori Warrior/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Gladiator (by Thundrtri) A gladiator stands in the middle of an open grassy field surrounded by a vast green forest. He practices in the middle with his gladius on a wooden post. Suddenly, he hears someone coming up the steep rocky hill on the southern side. A Maori warrior runs up the hill dodging vines and hopping over rocks. As he reaches the top of the hill, he sees the Gladiator standing, watching the hill. The maori begins to do the Haka. cocking his head at the strange war dance, the gladiator sheathes his Gladius, slings the net over his shoulder, and grabs his scissor and helmet. Putting on his helmet, he grabs his scutum and begins to walk towards the Maori. Finishing the Haka, the Maori raises his Taiaha and charges at the gladiator. The two warriors meet and circle for several seconds. The Maori uses the shaft of the Taiaha and strikes the gladiator who blocks with his scutum. The Gladiator slashes back at the Maori with his scissor and is blocked by the Taiaha shaft. Enraged, the gladiator slashes again and is blocked a second time. The Maori jabs with the blade of the Taiaha into the gladiator's abdomin. The hard blow barely injures the tough glaidator who slashes again with his scissor. The Maori catches the blade with his taiaha shaft and pulls the scissor from his hand. The Maori jabs again with the blade of his taiaha and meets the scutum. The gladiator pushes the Maori away with the iron boss and knocks the maori over. The Maori runs to the hill and grabs his Mere and Shark tooth club and then runs into the cover of the jungle growth on the hill. The Gladiator unsheathes his Gladius. Running after the Maori, he scans the area, but doesn't see his enemy. Suddenly, he feels a sharp pain in his back and he drops to his knees. He looks back and sees the Maori holding a bloodied shark tooth club above his head. The maori brings down the club but is blocked by the scutum. Standing, the Gladiator pushes the Maori over and onto his ass and slashes with the Gladius, the sharp blade cuts deep into the Maori's right arm. The Maori drops his Shark tooth club and strikes the gladiator across the shield, breaking the top right corner of the shield off. The gladiator slashes again, but the maori dodges. The two exchange several blows before the Maori knocks the gladius from his foe's hand. The Gladiator drops to his knees and blocks several more strikes with his scutum. He grabs the net from his shoulder and wraps around the Maori's right ankle with a throw. Pulling hard on his end of the net, the Gladiator trips the Maori and runs back up the hill with his Scutum and net. The Maori stands and grabs his 4 hidden stingray spears from a nearby tropical shrub. Running after the Gladiator, the Maori sticks out his tongue and yells. The Maori catches up with the slow moving gladiator and thrusts with his stingray spear at his chest. The Gladiator blocks with his scutum and the spear shatters. The Maori yells and thrusts again, this time aiming for his helmet. The spear lands a strike and knocks off the gladiator's helmet. The gladiator, enraged, pushes the maori over once again with his shield. The gladiator runs back to his training area and sets his shield down and picks up his trident. The Maori runs after the gladiator and thrusts with his spear, the gladiator catches the spear in between the middle and left prong. Twisting the shaft, the gladiator breaks off the tip of the stingray spear. The Maori circles around the gladiator with his last spear. The maori thrusts with his final weapon, but is ensnared by the net and falls to his back and the gladiator pulges his trident into the Maori's chest. Screaming in pain, the Maori writhes around on the ground spurting blood everywhere. The Gladiator rips the trident from the Maori's body. Still clinging to the bloody barbs of the trident, are the Maori's intestines. The Gladiator yells in victory. Winner: Gladiator Expert's Opinion The Gladiator won because his weaponry was made of a higher quality and was more deadly and he had superior and more extensive training. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Reason Battle made use of a composite gladiator. Battle vs. Mapuche Warrior (by Sidekickman) A Mapuche warrior is walking through a grassy field, carrying a Tacuara Spear, a Stone Mace and a Toqui axe attached to his waistband. Suddenly, he lifts his head as he hears what sounds like someone singing, the singing sounds very aggressive, and he also hears the sound of open hands hitting flesh as he does. The sound seems to come from the other side of a steep hill. The Mapuche climbs the hill, and at the top he sees the source of the singing. A Maori warrior is performing a Haka, looking up at the Mapuche, as he hits his legs and forearms with his hands, and sings, his face covered with tattoos. Finally, the Maori finishes the Haka by sticking out his tongue at the Mapuche warrior. The Mapuche sees the Maori, he lets go of the Stone Mace, and holds the Tacuara Spear in both hands. “Marichiwewwww!” he yells, as he charges down the hill, spear pointed towards the Maori Warrior. The Maori quickly grabs his Stingray spear from the ground, and charges himself towards the Mapuche warrior. They both meet midway, and use their respective spears to deflect each other’s attack. Having the shorter spear, the Maori warrior is able to strike again quickly, and stabs at the Mapuche’s stomach. The Mapuche warrior can only deflect where the blow will land with his Tacuara Spear, and the Stingray spear stabs his left shoulder instead. The Mapuche cries in pain as the spikes of the spear get stuck within him. The Maori drops the now useless piece of wood that was his Stingray Spear, having served its purpose. He then takes out his Shark Tooth Club and his Mere Club from his waistband, holding one on each hand. The Mapuche tries to keep the Maori at bay, swinging the Tacuara Spear with his good arm, but the Maori gives a war cry and hits the Tacuara Spear with his Mere Club, breaking it in half. The Mapuche quickly reaches for his Toqui axe on his waistband, holding it firmly with his right hand. He gives an angry cry in rage, and takes a swing at the Maori, who uses the Mere Club to deflect the hit, and then slashes at the Mapuche with the Shark Tooth Club, drawing blood from the Mapuche’s right arm, and causing him to drop the Toqui axe. Unarmed, the Mapuche dodges a swing of the Maori’s Mere Club to his head and one of the Shark Tooth Club to his chest. He then turns around up the hill, where he had dropped the Stone Mace earlier, the Maori yells as he chases after the Mapuche, weapons in hand. The Mapuche reaches the top of the hill, grabs the Stone Mace, and turns around, swinging at the Maori at the same time he does so. The Maori takes a hit of the Stone Mace right across his head, blood comes out of his mouth as the hit lands, and he then falls down on the ground. The Mapuche gives him a couple more blows to the head, to make sure the Maori is dead. Then he looks up and yells out in victory. Winner: Mapuche. Expert's Opinion The Mapuche won because his weaponry had a longer reach and were just overall more reliable and useful in battle. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Celtic Warrior and Gladiator (by The Deadliest Warrior) A Celt (Caradoc) and a Maori Warrior (Poa Potuta), next to one another in chains, led by Roman legionnaires, are led to a large building under a blistering sun. They are Roman prisoners, about to be made fight in the Coliseum. Caradoc looks over at the Maori in disgust. Poa Potuta sticks his tongue out at the Celt but can do no more for the time being. In the Coliseum, the prized Gladiator, a former criminal named Marcus Andronicus, prepares for battle. He is promised two new formidable warriors to fight, who even have been allowed to fight with their own weapons. Grabbing his gear, Marcus steps out to meet the roar of his adoring fans. "MARCUS! MARCUS! MARCUS!" the crowd roars. He raises his Gladius high at the Emperor and turns to face his challengers. Out steps Caradoc and Poa, armed with their own weapons of slaughter. The crows roars as Poa strikes first, throwing his Toki Pou Tangata axe right at Marcus. It bounces off of his bronze helmet, though, and in anger Marcus hurls one of his two throwing axes at Poa. It goes straight into the Maori's stomach. Poa stumbles back and Caradoc charges forward, Lancea in hand. He throws it at Marcus but misses. Marcus throws his net but misses the fast-moving Celt. Across the arena, Poa gets up weakly and clutches his Taiaha in his hands. Charging at the distracted Caradoc, he stabs into the Celt's leg. The crows roars at the bloodshed. As Caradoc flinches and shouts in pain, Poa takes out his Shark Tooth Club and Mere. However, he is in turn stabbed by Marcus and the Gladius sword. Turning, Poa Potuta never knows what happens as Caradoc whips out his Burda club and smashes his head in. The Maori dead on the ground brings in a new wave of bloodthirstiness in the spectators. They begin to shout either Caradoc's or Marcus' name and stomp in the stands. Marcus grabs his second axe and chucks it at Caradoc, who ducks and grabs a stone from the ground. Running backward, he throws it with his sling but the Gladiator blocks it with his small leather shield. Caradoc takes out his longsword as Marcus throws his trident at the Celt's feet. Pinned by the cloak, Caradoc struggles frantically as Marcus casually puts on his Cestus and approaches. Swinging with the Longsword, the Celt tries to keep the Roman Gladiator at bay, but his main focus with the cloak leaves him open for attack. Marcus knocks Caradoc down with a punch to the face and staps on his Scissor, ready for the kill. As he raises a mighty fist into the air, he looks up at the Emperor, who gives a thumbs down. Suddenly, the Celt plunges the longsword deep into Marcus' chest. The crowd gasps and Marcus coughs blood on Caradoc's face before he slides down the sword, dead, up to the hilt, laying on Caradoc. As Caradoc shoves his slain opponent off of him, a new cry sweeps the arena: "CARADOC! CARADOC! CARADOC!" WINNER: CELT Expert's Opinion The experts believed that the Maori's stone and bone weapons were no match for the Gladiator and Celt's bronze and iron, and in turn the Gladiator was not as properly trained or protected against someone as savage as the Celt, earning the Celt the win.﻿ To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Reason Battle made use of a composite gladiator. Battle vs. Koa (by KevlarNinja) Maori: Koa: Outside there village, some Koa warriors are setting up a Pikoi, when one of them hears shouting. They go over with there weapons to see what it is. It turns out to be a Hapu or unit of Maori warriors. They are doing a Ka Mate Haka or war dance. The Koa stair, they have never seen a hula like that before. One of them laughs, thinking it's some sort of joke. But suddenly, the Koa leader figures out what these strangers are doing; it's a war dance. He tells his men this as the Maori Hapu sticks there tongues out to show that there going to eat them. As the Hapu charges toward the Koa warriors, one throws an axe, which rips apart a Maori's Jugular. A second Maori kills the Axe-thrower with his Taiaha. The Taiaha Maori starts to chase the Koa who laughed at there Haka. But the Koa isn't just running, he's leading the Maori to the Pikoi. He jumps over the cord, but the Maori trips and falls face-first into the deadly part of the trap; a pair of Tiger Shark jaws. Suddenly, another Maori, armed with a stingray spear, stabs him in the heart. As the Maori charges toward a third Koa, who throws a lhe Laumeki spear in the groin. Before the spear Koa can even turn around, he is bashed in the head with a Maori Mere club. As the Maori growls in victory, a Koa (who also has a throwing axe) throws an axe at the back of his head. The Maori leader then stabs the Koa with his own Stingray Spear. As the Maori drops the now use-less spear and picks up two Shark Toothed Clubs, he confronts the Koa leader, who puts on his Pohaku. As the duel goes on, they scrape back and forth. After a little while, the Koa delivers a strong punch to the Maori's temple, which kills him. The Koa leader then yells in victory. Winner: Koa Warrior Expert's Opinion The Koa warrior won because he brought a long range option to the battle whereas the Maori was restricted to close quarters combat. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Reason The Maori has been given a shark tooth club as one of their weapons despite never using one. Category:Battle Subpage